Back in time
by spongebiebz
Summary: After an unexpected fight in a Chinese restaurant and the dissapearance of Doc Hudson, MIB agents J and K teams up with Big Time Rush, the penguins, Lightning, Mater, Finn and Holly, But after K's been time travelled, J has to go back in 1969 with the gang to save hi partner. Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Back in time

Author's note: This story takes place after Alienated and Big Time Movie. It'll be just like the movie but I'm giving some twist like Julien is caged by Lily, Doc's also time travelled and Lily will make more a appearance.

At the Penguins HQ

After they unfroze themselves, the lemurs went back to their habitat.

"Alright men! After Lemmy defeated the space squid, we should go to the Chinese restaurant that Private's talking about." Skipper said.  
"It's called Wu's Diamond Garden Restaurant." Private said.

At Wu's Diamond Garden

Big Time Rush celebrate their victory after defeating Moon and saving Penny in Britain. Lightning, Mater, Finn and Holly talked outside. Agent J and K walked in. Mr. Wu greeted them but no answer. They went to the kitchen. The penguins spying the agents. They realized that the food was made of mutated alien stuff.

"From now on, I'll be having a Chinese diet." Skipper said. Then they saw K taking off the owner's skirt. (A/N: Luckily, Kowalski covered Private's eyes) K picks up a bug.  
"What's this Skipy Bulba for?" he asked.  
"Nobody!" Mr. Wu said. K was about to hit him but J stops him. They walked out of the kitchen and sat. The customers (excluding BTR) looked at them. An alien walks in and the woman screams. J and K flipped their tables while the boy bands watched. The penguins also watch. The agents held their space guns and shoots the aliens.

"Whoa! It's like watching a movie in 3D except we're not in a cinema." Carlos said.  
"And by that, THERE'S AN ALIEN INFRONT OF US!" Kendall shouted. They started screaming but Skipper kicked it.  
"I don't always eat Chinese food. But when I do, I'll be kicking the aliens butt." he said. He turned towards Private who looked at the winkies.  
"Careful Private!" the commando penguin warned him. He didn't listen so he grabbed it but didn't know it was an alien.  
"Help!" the cute penguin cried. Finn kicks the it. K runs to the kitchen and hits the chef which is an alien with a frying pan. He saw Mr. Wu shot dead. He went upstairs and saw Boris, Lily and Julien (who was in a cage).

"Hello silly penguins." the lemur said. K turned around revealing Kowalski and Rico and looks back.  
"Julien, what are you doing here and how come you have a hot girlfriend?" the smart penguin asked.  
"That annoying lemur friend of yours tried to flirt with me but.." Liliy was interrupted by Boris.  
"Explain later!" he said.

At J

The alienated fish attacked him. Skipper throws forks at it but it didn't work. He saw a space gun.  
"What's this for?" he asked and accidentally shoots at a window.  
"Penguin, help!" J said. Skipper shot the fish. Him, Private and J went up the stairs. Boris was about to kill K but J broke the door to dodge the villains.  
"Where the heck have you been?" K asked.  
"Fishing!" J said. Unfortunately, they fell on the edge of the building gladly they land in a bouncer that Rico had just regurgitated.  
"Thank you." the agents said. Big Time Rush, Finn and Mater came in.  
"That was awesome!" Carlos said.  
"Just like the times in UK."  
"I lived here!" Finn said. Before anyone could say anything, Lightning shouts WHAT? loudly.  
"It's Sally. She called me and says Doc's dead." he said. Mater gasped.  
"That's impossible!"  
"Ether that or he's time travelled!" J and K finished chatting.  
"Would you boys and girl like to join the MIB agency?" they asked.  
"Yes!" Everyone except the agents said.


	2. The agency

The agency

Disclaimer: I do not own Men In Black, Big Time Rush, Cars and Penguins Of Madagascar. Sorry I haven't update this story! I was busy with the other ones. Oh and I would like to reply for those who reviewed this story.

seriesfan Thanks! I'll try to update if I had time.

TheRatKing1 Thank you for reviewing and is there a problem about it?

Anyway, back to the story!

"Alright! Before we proceed to the agency, you had to use a neuralyzer to erase everyone's memory." K told the gang as he holds it.  
"Why?" Private asked curiously.  
"We don't want people to blow our cover." J answered.  
"It's just like our job, young Private." Skipper said to the cute penguin.  
"Hey it looks like my pen that I tried to erase Rino. (A/N: I forgot the Rhino's name so I made it up and it was on the episode Alienated)" Kowalski noticed  
"But first, you need sunglasses." Rico regurigates a box of black sunglasses. The gang wears it.  
"Everyone!" J ordered.  
"All right, pay attention..." he neuralyzes a crowd.  
"Okay. You know how you kids won the goldfish in that little baggy at the school fair, and you didn't want that nasty thing in your house so you flushed it down the toilet? Well, this' what happened..." he points to an alien fish towed away.

Meanwhile

"Hey I just met you! And this is crazy. But here's my number oh wait, I don't have one!" Julien sang. Boris and Lily looked at him weirdly.  
"What?"  
"Forget it!" Boris shouted.  
"We need to come up with a plan to get rid of K."  
"I know! How about this thingy?" Julien points to the time travelled gun. Boris remembers it when he shot Doc yesterday.  
"Lily, you're fired! This lemur is a genius!" Lily couldn't believe what he has said.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, F-I-R-E-D!"  
"Wait!" Julien interrupted.  
"You cannot put fire on my hot lady friend! Because shes hot."

At the M.I.B agency

All of the agents were attend to Agent Z's memorial eulogy.

"Z was my superior. In all the years I knew him, he never gave away anything personal about himself, nor did he invite me to his house. Thank you." K speeched. Everyone clapped as Agent O prepares for her speech.  
"When Z, my superior, passed away, I conveyed the news to the Ambassadress of the Centauri, whose response was as follows..." she starts screeching in an alien tongue. J and the gang (except Rico) doesn't understand what she's saying.  
"Waah!" Rico cried.  
"Thank you." O said. She noticed that the penguins, Big Time Rush and Cars were there.  
"A new visitors?" she thought.  
"They're new agents, O." K said.  
"At this time?" They start discussing and looked at Rico who sang about people dying.  
"Alright." She declared.  
"To be the best MIB agents, you need training and do not tell people that you're an agent. Shall we begin?"  
"Yes!" The gang accepted.  
"You guys go on. I'll do something alone." J informed.

Authors note: Sorry if it's short. I'm running out of ideas and I hope that I still remember the movie. Anyway, don't forget to and review!


End file.
